


【けつこま】京都の三日月

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: 他又转了回来，问：“想上屋顶瞧瞧吗？こま君？”还没等こまん回话，けったろ就已将他抱起，跳上了主殿的屋顶。
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】京都の三日月

夜空中悬着一弯新月，清凉的微风轻推着稀薄的云缓缓飘行。

隐匿在山林间的一座神社，正浸在宁静祥和的夜色中。

忽而有一阵急促的脚步声，从山麓传来了。

来者踏着石阶一路向上，直至闯进了鸟居，才瘫倒在地，用力地喘着气。

仿佛有神明的力量正温和地包裹住他。

他感到好受多了。

待呼吸逐渐平稳下来后，他坐了起来，看见有一个人背朝着他伫立在主殿的屋脊上，优雅地持着烟斗，衣摆在风的吹拂下摆动着，投下长长的月影。

他也看清了，那“人”也长着一对兽耳和一条蓬松的尾巴。

“稻荷神大人……？”

狐仙听言，转过身来，几秒后纵身一跃，轻盈地落在他的面前。

“啊呀，来了个迷路的孩子呢。”

“不是的，我……”他赶紧起身，毕恭毕敬地低着头，“打扰到您了真抱歉……”

而狐仙却探身向前，在他脸侧嗅了几下。

“家养犬？”

他身上确实沾有浓重的人类味道，但还是遮掩不住深藏的野性气息。

“不对……你是狼吧？”

他低着头，不敢作答。

“孤身擅闯神明的领域，不害怕遇上偏激的巫女将你除掉吗？”

“我、我这就离开，还请您原谅我的无礼……”

狐仙笑了。

“放心吧，这里只有我。如果你没有地方可以去，就暂且留下来吧。”

“诶？可以吗？”

他抬起头，这才看清了狐仙的模样。

“可以哟。”

俊俏的五官，温和的笑容，让他心里一颤。

“还没问你叫什么名字呢。嗯？小狼妖？”

“我叫こまん……”

“嗯，こま君啊。”

狐仙和他说话时尾音上扬，像是非常愉悦的样子。

“我叫けったろ。”

“けったろさん您好……”

“还有，不必对我那么尊敬，我不是稻荷神大人，也不是稻荷神使。”

“诶！？”

けったろ转过身，面对着月光。

“啊……刚才的事还没有做完呢。”

他又转了回来，问：“想上屋顶瞧瞧吗？こま君？”

还没等こまん回话，けったろ就已将他抱起，跳上了主殿的屋顶。

将こまん放下后，けったろ和他面对面地坐下，拿出了烟斗，悠闲地眯着双眼欣赏月色。

こまん抱着膝盖，有些拘谨地看着眼前的けったろ。

“けったろさん，为什么你不是这里的神使，却还能留在这里？”

“这里的神使心肠好，愿意收留像我这样的野狐。”

“你是野狐？”

“嗯。觉得害怕吗？”

けったろ将目光从月牙转移到了こまん脸上。

こまん摇头。

“哦？一般生灵听到野狐，可都是感觉不太好的呢。”

“けったろさん虽然是野狐，但看起来不像是会四处作恶的精怪。”

けったろ爽朗地笑了，在山野中似有回声。

“不错，你这话我喜欢。不过记住以后千万不要单从外表来判断一个人的好坏喔，こまちゃん。”

こまん有些羞怯，为方才けったろ的称呼。

“那……这里的神使大人呢？我们在这里说话不会打扰到他吗？”

“他早就不在这里了。”

“诶？”

“没有人愿意留在这样偏僻的地方了。年轻人们向往大都市，留在村里的老人们也相继离开人世，这里已经没有人需要被保佑了，所以后来他也走了。走之前拜托我帮忙看管这座神社，说有一天会回来的。”

“他走了多久了？”

“我也不记得了。我的每一天都过得差不多。”

“你一直没有离开过这里吗？”

“那倒不是哦，我有时也会去外面玩玩。”

けったろ倾身向前，低语道：“说不定很早以前我们就见过了呢。”

他呼出的气喷在こまん脸上，后者被吓得不敢动弹。

一边笑着一边恢复正常坐姿，けったろ看着こまん说：“现在来说说关于你的事情吧，こま君。为什么会在这么晚的时候跑到这么偏僻的地方来？”

“我……晚上在家里的时候，压制不住体内的力量了……看着已经睡着的主人，突然觉得，好想要吃掉他们……我拼命地维持理智赶紧从家里跑了出来，可是不管哪里都有人的味道，我越来越狂躁，如果继续呆在城镇里，可能会忍不住……吃人吧……所以我只好一直跑，跑得闻不到一点活物的味道了，就是在这座山里……但我还是好难受……可能，是感应到けったろさん的力量了，就循着神社的方向来了……”

“嘛，原来是肚子饿了啊……”

けったろ站了起来，向こまん伸手。

“走吧，こま君。”

“诶……？走……？去哪里……？”

“去林子里给你找吃的啊。”

こまん抬头看着けったろ，淡雅的月光衬得他眉目更加温柔。

“只吃狗食，对狼来说太辛苦了吧。”

こまん伸出了手，被けったろ轻柔地握住。

他感觉到了温暖。

方才闯进神社时也是，被抱住飞上了屋顶也是，けったろ都给了他很温暖的感觉。

而从这个小家伙匆匆跑到山脚下时，けったろ就觉得，他这长久却单调的生命，终于开始有点意思了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2015.08.10


End file.
